


A Very Bad Deal

by TLaundryball



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: Wilbur召唤了一些他操控不了的东西
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	A Very Bad Deal

**Author's Note:**

> dream SMP if线，写严肃文学绝对不是我的本意，一切天雷和bug都是我的错

Manburg，现在  
George看着手里那个长得和松饼一毛一样的块状物体，bad说这是玩意是个通讯器，如果对着它说话，另一端有一定概率会听见。至于为什么给他这个是因为这是唯一不会被金属探测器检测到的东西。  
他深吸一口气，对着那个松饼大喊。  
“Badboyhalo，救我！！我在manburg南侧城墙的塔楼里，你能带着末影珍珠过来吗？我没多少时间，这里到处都在——烧——wilbur他字面意义地疯了！”

主城。  
“George，”George走进大厅，dream正站在桌边等着他，“闭上眼睛。”  
“怎么了？”  
Dream朝他伸出一只手，示意他抓住，“闭上眼睛跟我来。”  
George困惑地眨眨眼，还是闭上了眼睛，一只温暖干燥的手握上了他的，dream引着他在一片黑暗中往前走。他们离开塔楼来到室外，George能听到鸟鸣和溪水声，他感到脚下踏过森林边缘松软的土地，他的手不安地动了动，dream用力地回握他。他突然觉得很放松，在一片惬意中他突然想：就这样去吻他也不错。  
“你笑什么？”dream的声音从前面传来。  
“我笑出声了？”  
“是的。”  
“哦天哪，不是吧...”George懊恼地抱怨，“我没想什么。”  
Dream轻笑了一声，不置可否，引着他继续向前走。George听到一扇活板门被掀开的声音，接着光线变暗，他们似乎走在一条向下的阶梯上。接着dream终于松开了他。  
“睁眼。”  
George晃了晃脑袋，努力眨眼以适应昏暗的光线。在火把的照明下，George勉强看清了这片地下空间的全貌。他从来没想过整个SMP里还有这样广大的地下建筑。说是“建筑”并不准确，整个地下空间相当空旷，每个差不多等距的间隔下竖立着一根石柱以承重，石柱和墙壁的接缝处还镶嵌着一些什么东西。  
“哇哦。”George惊叹，“这是哪里？”  
“Manburg的地下。”  
“我没想到你还有建筑方面的天赋，dream，”george离开dream，开始四处闲逛以把这里看得更清楚，一些凸起的装饰物遍布了整个天花板，还有隐约的暗色花纹，但太暗了，他看不清，“这太酷了——那些是什么？”他看着天花板问。  
“红石和TNT。”dream很平静。  
“什么？”  
他一下停住脚步，回头去看dream。那双翠绿的眼睛也就这么注视着他。当George把几个词语拼凑到一起并理解了它们的意思时，他感到血液在自己体内缓缓冻结。  
“我理解错了吗？”  
“我和wilbur两周以前就开始筹划这件事了，George。”  
George还想开口说什么，但他的嗓子哑得厉害。他思维太乱了，他需要一点时间整理。而dream站在他身旁安静地看着他。George沉默了很久。  
“为什么要带我来？”  
“因为我觉得你应该知道。你是我最信任的人，George。”  
“那为什么。”他一字一句地问，“为什么在你们筹划了两周以后。我才知道？”  
Dream能听出George语气中的怒意，但他没回话，只是看着George发白的指节。过了一会儿，他的朋友疲惫地叹了一口气。  
“你不能就这么毁了manburg。”  
“我当然可以。你不支持我的决定吗？”  
“大多数时候我支持，但这一次你走得太——”  
“那就是了，George。”dream从口袋里掏出一个信封和一枚按钮递到他手里，“wilbur要毁了manburg，而你将把这些东西送到他手里。”  
George缩了一下，好像那个按钮烫到了他似的。Dream耐心地把他的手指掰开，把按钮放进手心，然后合上。  
“不，我不会这么做的。”  
“因为你是manburg的vice president？”  
“这和我的身份没有关系，只是...”George捂着额头挣扎了一下，“我是说，你也可以找其他人去送啊dream，我还有很多事要做。”  
“不，George，你必须做。我想让你做。”  
“你到底出什么毛病了dream？！你明知道我讨厌这样!”  
“你又出什么毛病了？这只是个简单的任务，你去找Wilbur，把东西给他，然后好好地回来，就这样。”  
“然后看着他杀了所有人？听着，你不能——”  
“你也杀过人，George，别否认。”dream的语速陡然加快，George知道这是他发怒的前兆，“你杀过人，你享受权力，你现在对我生气只是因为我想要拿走它——”  
“我享受权力？！我根本不在乎manburg，我有你了，dream！我不需要其他东西！我参与竞选是因为你让我去！”  
Dream冷笑一声。  
“瞧瞧，又来了，多好的理由：我没有杀人，是dream让我杀的；我不想参加竞选，是dream让我去的！什么时候你能不像个三岁小孩一样遇上什么事情都喊着dreamdream？如果没有我了你还算什么？”  
George睁大了眼睛，他花了一阵子找回自己的声音，尽管它听起来如此苦涩。  
“你疯了。我们都得冷静一下。”  
“说得对，你的确需要冷静一下。”dream很快接话，接着George感到自己被一双手臂制住了。  
“What——Clay？”  
下一秒他眼前一黑，失去了意识。

一个月前，某地。  
“Wilbur！我很高兴你终于同意不再和我们敌对了。告诉我有什么我能提供给你的——首先，我完全愿意给你们所有人提供合法的公民证明。”  
“谢谢你，dream。我想要炸了manburg。”  
Dream被他的直白震惊了一下，不过他很快调整了表情，“哦，这是一个...相当有勇气的提议。你为什么觉得我会支持你这么做呢？”  
“因为我讨厌Schlatt，而你也讨厌他不是吗？他想要在你的土地上建立自己的小团体。”  
“我的确不喜欢这样，”dream还在打太极，“不过Wilbur，我们刚刚打过一仗。就像你们一样，我们也需要一段时间来...休养生息。”  
“我想你不用担心战力的问题，”wilbur的语气很自信，“我相信只要你站在我这边，这个计划会进行得很顺利，dream。我们有一个相当可靠的盟友，你想要见见他吗？”

Pogtopia，在一切开始之前  
照耀了整个房间的粉色光芒终于黯淡下去，wilbur伸手把法阵中心那个顶着一头乱糟糟长发的男人从地上拉了起来。他的手很暖和，和真正人类的手没有什么区别。  
“我刚才在睡觉。”technoblade抱怨。  
“时间不等人啊，Technoblade。你是来帮我的吗？”  
“呃，”邪神尴尬地站在原地，“我不知道你为什么召唤我，为了一些有意义的事情，我希望。”  
“当然！”wilbur激动起来，“我们在进行一场非常，非常有意义的战争。如你所见，因为一场愚蠢的决斗和另一场愚蠢程度只多不少的竞选，我，这座城市原来的领导者，被赶出了l’manburg。我们...正在试着从上一场战争中恢复，所以力量相对薄弱。但是现在的领袖Jschlatt简直是世界上最糟的人，他质疑我的起名水——咳咳，没什么，总之，我想让他从这个世界上消失。”  
“所以这次行动是为了推翻一个政府？我喜欢，我入伙了。”  
“太好了！”wilbur用力抓住了techno的双手，“我需要你帮我铲除Schlatt，还有一切挡在我和l’manburg之间的人。”  
“当然，只要在你需要的时候告诉我具体该做什么。”  
“然后我会回到l’manburg，重新领导它。我会让它变成一个更好的国家。”  
“哦，你想要建立自己的权力？”邪神眯起眼睛打量着他，wilbur陡然间感到一阵晕眩，但他说服自己这只是因为他在召唤仪式中失血过多。  
“是的。”  
“好的，好吧，”technoblade轻飘飘地说。他好像突然被烛台上的火苗吸引了注意力，摄人的视线很快从wilbur身上离开了，“我同意。”  
那股晕眩感很快从wilbur头脑里消散了。房间里陷入短暂的静默。  
“我们是不是要签个契约什么的？”  
“一般来说不需要，在你把血液抹在法阵上的时候，你的灵魂和一些...呃，珍贵的东西，会同步传送到我的收件箱里。现在我只需要知道那些土豆在哪里就行了。不过如果你需要更保险的措施，我们当然也可以签一个协议。”  
“是的，当然，我喜欢纸质文件。”  
“当然。”粉红色的邪神很快从披风里掏出一卷羊皮纸，在上面签下自己的名字，然后扔给wilbur。Wilbur草草浏览了一下契约，尽管把自己的灵魂和一堆土豆作为交换条件写在同一栏让他觉得非常无礼，但吃人家的嘴软，他还是签了。他小心翼翼地把那卷契约收进床底的一个箱子里。  
“我们什么时候开始？”  
“等待一个更好的时间。”techno说，“也许过几天你就会改变你的主意呢。”  
“我为什么要改变我的主意？”  
“我不知道，不过，也许呢？”  
Wilbur还想追问什么，但是困意毫不留情地席卷而来。他重新感到那种晕眩，但是这次不一样，它看起来更像是一种混乱的舒适，拉着他进入一片朦胧的漩涡里。  
他闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。

黑暗。Wilbur感到自己似乎身处一片熟悉的森林里，树叶的缝隙间闪烁着模糊的橙色光点，他向光点的方向走去，映入眼帘的是一整片被映红了的天空和熊熊燃烧的火焰，l’manburg就处于火焰的正中心。  
Wilbur不顾一切地想要冲进那片火焰，却被一双无形的手拉住了。  
“你想要夺回l’manburg？你以为你能得到它？”  
“你什么意思？”  
你失去过它一次，你就会失去它第二次。只要l’manburg还存在于这个世界上，你就永远不可能真正地拥有它。  
此时此刻，无论这个声音的主人是谁，wilbur都觉得他说得真他妈有道理。  
那只手继续抓着他，不让他靠近高耸的城墙一步。Wilbur看着那些漂亮的城墙和旗帜在火焰中坍塌，然后变得焦黑。  
让它待在那儿，让它留在火里，l’manburg在那里很好，只有在那里，它才永远是你的。  
Wilbur鬼使神差地停下了脚步。火焰中的l’manburg像是被保存在深色的琥珀里，它看起来异乎寻常地宁静，安全，他伸手碰了碰那里的火，不烫，是温暖的。  
眼前的景物开始倒放，火焰消失，收缩，最终汇聚到一根细小的火柴上。  
Wilbur站在那里，手里握着那支燃烧的火柴，就像捧着一朵明亮的花。  
他注视着那朵花。

Wilbur和Technoblade一起坐在壁炉前，懒洋洋地看着火焰在其中跳动，房间里的气氛惬意得让人昏昏欲睡。这是他们和dream达成协议的第二天。  
“为什么回应我的召唤？”  
“我不知道，因为我很无聊...我刚刚结束了一场战争，我很孤独，所以我想应该给自己找点事做，然后你就来了。”  
“你们也有战争？”  
“是的，但并不像现在正在进行的这一场一样意义不明。”  
“这不是意义不明！”wilbur从椅子上跳了起来。  
“我不是——我不是针对你。”techno连忙解释。  
两个人安静了一会儿。  
“techno，你介意和我讲讲那是一场怎样的战争吗？”wilbur问。壁炉的光线柔和，温暖，现下的气氛太好了，他能感觉到techno正在逐渐向自己敞开心扉。  
“介意。”technoblade说。

主城。  
George发现自己躺在塔楼外的地下监狱里，附近有流水声，他试着站起来，发现手上脚上都被铐上了锁链。他回想了一下晕倒前的最后记忆，随即苦笑：这里还是当初他和dream一起建的。  
门外传来熟悉的脚步声，dream推门走了进来，就好像他一直就待在这儿等George醒过来一样。  
“我以为你是站在我这边的George，现在你让我非常，非常失望。”  
George想做一个摊手的动作，但被手铐扯住了，显得有点滑稽，“现在呢，你打算做什么？”  
Dream叹了一口气，他的声音突然软了下来。  
“我在等你，George。”  
“等什么？”  
“等你答应我的提议，我就会让你离开这里。”  
他们进行了大约十秒钟的眼神交流。  
“那你继续等着吧。”George说。

Pogtopia，不久以前。  
“wilbur你疯了！你不能就这么——就这么毁了l’manburg！”  
“Tommy听我说，我知道你不能接受，但是想想我们是怎么被从那里赶出来的。我们可以再次成为它的主人，但世界上没有任何一份权力是长久的。只有毁灭manburg，让它永远，永远从历史上消失，不会再有新的国家诞生以取代它的位置——那才是我们真正的胜利，Tommy。”  
“那是我们一起建立的城市！”金发男孩的声音里带上了哭腔，“我们一砖一瓦搭好了它！我们一起给它起了名字！Wilbur，看着我，这是个恶作剧对吗？你从前不是这样的！”  
“我很抱歉，Tommy——”  
Techno回来的时候，看到的就是如此剑拔弩张的画面。  
“呃，我好像来的不是时候。我一会儿再来。”techno想溜，却被Tommy抓住了手腕。  
“你他妈对wilbur做了什么？”  
“我不太清楚你具体是什么意思。”  
“我他妈的意思是，你对Wilbur说了什么！一周前他还说想和我们一起重建l’manburg，你只和他相处了一周！现在他就变成了一个恐怖分子！”  
“Tommy。我不是。恐怖分子！”  
“我是来帮wilbur的。”techno诚恳地说，“我上午刚按照他的意思去manburg地下挖了土。”  
“哦，cnm，他永远不会想毁掉l’manburg，好吗？你给我从他身边滚开！”  
“你有点为难我了。”  
“那我们就用男人的方式决定？”Tommy激动地冲了上去。  
“Tommy，——Tommy？”wilbur伸手拉住金发的男孩，可还没等他拉紧，Tommy已经用力挣开了他。  
Technoblade面无表情地看着面前的男孩。Tommy把wilbur挡在身后，从背后抽出了剑。他站在那个高大的身影面前，手心冒汗，但把剑握得比从前都要紧。他抬起头，用自己最大的声音喊道：  
“我挑战你！”

B  
George靠在囚室的墙角。外面似乎在下雨，他在心里默数着走廊上的水滴声，昏昏欲睡。就在他几乎要坠入梦乡时，外面突然响起一串细小的敲门声。  
他站起身，朝窗外探身。带着黑色兜帽的badboyhalo的脸一下子跳进他的视线里。  
“你——”  
“嘘，我给你带了好东西。”  
“珍珠？”  
“嗯——我确实带了。不过我刚刚才发现，珍珠在这个地牢里不起效。不过呢，Ta-da-!除了末影珍珠以外我还有一些其他的好东西！”  
“嘘你的声音太大了！”George扑过去隔着铁窗捂住他的嘴。Bad笑得可爱极了，他像变魔术似的从口袋里拿出一盒松饼。  
“嗨，这儿，”bad说，“你想吃点甜的吗？我带了一些松饼。你想来点松饼吗？”  
George哭笑不得，“这就是你说的好东西？”  
“是的，你要来一点吗？”  
George说了声谢谢，把一整盒松饼全都拿了过来。虽然并没有什么实际作用，不过吃饱了好办事总没错。  
“哦，我突然想起来我还带了这个！”bad又摸出一把附魔钻石镐，小心翼翼地透过铁窗塞进囚室里，“我觉得你可能会用上。”  
George倒吸一口冷气。  
“我的天哪bad，你真的太贴心了。我非常非常感谢你！”  
“没关系的。还有，虽然不知道你和dream怎么了，但你们一定要和好。最好的朋友永远要彼此支持，对不对？”  
George心里涌上一股暖意，却又有些酸涩。他苦笑了一下。  
“谢谢你，bad，谢谢你愿意帮我。我们晚点见。”  
Bad冲他挥挥手，他戴着黑色兜帽的身影再一次消失在黑夜里。

A  
Technoblade眨眨眼，似乎在考虑Tommy的提议。  
“好吧，我接受。然后你和wilbur的事就这么结了。”  
“你还没说如果我赢了会怎么样呢！”  
“随便你想做什么都行。”techno敷衍地说。  
Tommy握着剑，全身肌肉绷紧，在脑海里反复默诵着从前学过的格斗技能。他会赢的。他会把wilbur从邪神的疯狂里拯救出来。他会的。  
“To death?”techno问。Tommy郑重地点点头，看了旁边的wilbur一眼，发现那双褐色的眼睛也在看着他。  
“请你做我们的见证人，wilbur。如果我赢了，technoblade就立刻从你身边消失；如果我输了，我就，——”他哽咽了一下，随即觉得这样太没有男子气概，又硬生生咽了回去，“就再也不掺和你们的事情。”  
妈的，这听起来就好像情敌吵架。真操淡，妈的，这真是糟透了。  
Wilbur没说话。一秒，两秒，男孩和粉发的邪神都困惑地看着他。  
“我会见证你们的决斗，但是不用武器。”wilbur说，“把剑都放下。”  
“这太逊了wilbur，我才不怕这个混蛋——”tommy扑上去抗议，毫无防备地，他的手腕被抓住，wilbur夺过他手里的剑，用力扔在了地上。Techno也放下了自己的剑。  
高个子男人用力握了握他的手，把他推向场地的中心。  
“开始！”

B  
George不敢相信自己竟然真的借着雨声的掩护连夜挖穿了一条地道，在重新呼吸到地牢外的新鲜空气时，他的心里充满了对dream甜蜜的复仇的快感。当然，他还有更重要的事情要做。他知道去dream住处的路，他要找到那个按钮和那封罪恶的信，然后让它们永远消失在人类文明的长河里。  
如果可以，他还要借用Schlatt的权限，把wilbur的反叛企图广播给Manburg里的每一个人。  
然而实际情况容不得他想那么多。就在以为自己成功逃出生天的那一刻，george听到了一个让他无比蛋疼的声音。Jschlatt面带微笑站在他身后，George惊讶于这要命的暴雨天气里他居然还穿着那身该死的西装，但是他很快意识到自己现在面临的问题比一件西装要麻烦多了。Jschlatt用他在演讲台上用过的那种标准的语气，皮笑肉不笑地对他说：“晚上好我的二把手，你在这里干嘛呢？”

A  
Tommy躺在泥地里，满身尘土，狼狈不堪，techno居高临下地看了他一会儿，面无表情地离开了。  
Tommy伸出一只手，等着wilbur拉他起来。然而等了半天都没人拉他，他这才发现wilbur已经和techno一起走了。

Manburg  
George从梦中被惊醒，他花了大概五秒钟意识到自己现在正在Manburg的监狱里，又花了另外五秒意识到他是被令人窒息的高温和烟雾弄醒的，他困惑地抹了一把额头上的汗水：他以为现在是深秋？  
于是，在透过看到外面熊熊燃烧着的火焰时，George的喉咙里爆发出一句非常不体面的国骂。  
他立刻就知道发生了什么。Dream还是把那个按钮交给了Wilbur，而Wilbur还是点燃了那把火。自己和最亲近的人大吵一架，像个皮球一样被他们在不同的监狱之间踢来踢去，陪dream和schlatt玩的这些过家家游戏没有一毛钱的卵用。不过现在这些都不重要，塔楼现在还安全，但George非常确定半小时以后它就不安全了，如果半小时之内他不能想办法离开这里，他将不得不迎接他能想象到的最愚蠢的死法。  
铁窗他已经试过了，似乎不能以人类的力量弄开。George冲到囚室的门边，用自己最大的力气锤门。  
“有人在吗！谁来帮我——打开这扇该死的门！”  
显然，砸门的想法比掰窗更加不靠谱。十分钟后，George脱力地瘫在门边的地上。他决定节省体力，现在这样像个TommyInnit一样大喊大叫显然不是什么明智的选择。  
他的目光落在之前bad塞给他的一个松饼上。

现在。  
Dream用自己最快的速度向manburg南侧的塔楼狂奔。Bad在和他一起来的路上走散了，这绝大部分是因为dream用了太多末影珍珠的缘故。他浑身上下都是传送时磕碰带来的淤青，但他还是觉得太慢了。他很少后悔自己作过的什么决定，但如果可以，他现在就想要传送回去把一个月前的自己摁在墙上暴打一顿：Technoblade根本就不是这个世界的人，他会影响人的心智，哪怕他自己根本没意识到——他只想要混乱，而他本能地会将事件引向他期待中那个最混乱的结局。  
Dream终于来到了manburg耸立的城墙前。四座高大的哨塔都在火焰中摇摇欲坠，他试着从城墙往上搭了一会儿梯子，太慢了。他看了看墙壁的高度，冒险往上扔了一颗末影珍珠，然后在传送的瞬间抓住墙壁上一块凸起的岩石。他的手臂压到一块尖锐的断石上，鲜血立刻涌了出来。  
Ok，这行得通。他又扔了一颗珍珠。重复了几次，他终于满头大汗地站到了塔楼顶上。  
“George，”dream顾不上喘匀气，“George，你在哪！！”  
回答他的只有石块坍塌的声音。Dream知道当火势蔓延到一定程度时就会触发他们早就布置好的红石，接着引爆埋在manburg地底能将整座城市在须臾之间夷为平地的TNT，他必须在那之前找到George，带他走。然而这条走廊似乎走不到头，他以前从不知道manburg的城墙有这么长。  
他只能一边往前跑一边一遍遍喊着George的名字。  
“Dream？”他听到一个熟悉的英腔从左边的一扇铁窗里传出来，“是你吗？”接着那扇门被从内部拍得哐哐直响，“快点——带我——离开这个鬼地方！”  
Dream从窗格往里扔了好几颗末影珍珠，一阵刺耳的响声后，George又站在了他的面前。谢天谢地他还是完整的。  
“快点跟我走，这边，楼梯没法走了，我们得从城墙上下去。”  
“什——你是来让我选个更痛快的死法吗？对不起我还是想被烧死。”  
“不会有事的，George！我们很好，我们有末影珍珠！这是可行的，只要掌握好时机，你只会擦破一点点皮，我们现在立刻就得离开这个鬼地方，越远越好，这座城下面埋了TNT！”  
“...”  
George被Dream拽着跑上城墙，火焰在他眼里是近灰的暗色，这让他很难估算自己距离真实的地面还有多远，又应该在什么时候扔出那颗能救命的珍珠。他还在低着头往下看，整个人突然被dream掰了过去，George看着那双绿眼睛，困惑地眨眨眼。  
“抱着我。”dream把george手里的那颗珍珠抢了过去，引着他的一只手放在自己腰上，“闭上眼，别松手。”

他的世界再一次只剩下声音和触觉，就像一切开始的时候dream拉着他的手走过塔楼，走过森林，最后来到这里的地下六英尺。George能感觉到风声和火焰带来的灼热，直到一阵眩晕后他的脚终于落在坚实的地面上时，George知道他们成功了。  
他膝盖一软，几乎直接跪下去，dream扶住他，拉着他又跑了好远，直到manburg的城墙在树叶的间隙中只剩下一些模糊的暗色光点。他们还是在森林里，George怀疑dream也不知道他们现在具体在那里，但这大概是个安全的距离。  
“没事了，没事了，你很好，我们很好。”dream靠在树干上大口喘气，George站在他身边，他们的手紧紧地握在一起。  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
“Badboyhalo。他听到了你的消息。”  
George点点头。他还想说什么，但是后背已经用力撞到了树干上。Dream把手死死按在他肩上，吻了他。  
George贪婪地吻回去，带点惩罚意味地咬着dream的下唇，他太久没有触碰到这具温暖的身体了，他好想他。  
在两个人都有点喘不过气来时，dream终于松开了他。  
“我很抱歉，George，我真的非常抱歉，我做了一件非常愚蠢的事情。”  
“我很高兴你最终还是意识到了这一点，”George把目光从dream身上收回来，看着远方的manburg城，今夜之后那里的一切都将不复存在。“不过我原谅你了，我想。”  
“留在我身边好吗？”Dream的声音听起来竟然有点发抖。  
“我明明一直都站在你这边的。”George说，他不轻不重地打了Dream一拳。  
Dream把他抱得更紧了。George轻轻拍着他的背，他感到自己肩上有什么湿凉的东西，又很快蒸发在灼热的空气里。可能是幻觉，他想。

Pogtopia  
Technoblade往家的方向走，还没等他走到门口，就发现有个高大的人影站在玻璃窗边往外看，这个角度大致能把自己今晚的杰作尽收眼底。他想了想，走上去敲了敲窗子。  
“晚上好，让我进去。”  
Wilbur冲他笑了一下，打开窗子。Techno翻进房间。  
房间很温暖，他和wilbur一起走到壁炉边，注视着明晃晃的火焰。  
“我以为你会亲自去的。”  
“哦，是吗，嗯——我没有。我不知道，也许我担心自己会走进去。”  
“走进去？”  
“走进火里，和manburg待在一起。”  
“这听起来非常...浪漫主义？”  
“是吗？”  
“...是的。无论如何，你的心愿终于实现了，这是个好日子。”  
Wilbur看着techno鲜红眼睛里跳动着的火焰光影。这个人怎么能——他怎么能同时拥有一双恶魔的眼睛和午后晒热的稻草堆那样柔软的头发？他感到自己几乎因为两种对立的情感而喘不过气来：他在想要杀死他的同时又如此爱他。  
technoblade被盯得有些不自在，他在肚子里努力搜罗着话题。  
“你想听听...呃，关于那次战争的故事吗。在我来这里之前。”  
“当然。”  
“是关于土豆。”  
漫长的沉默，wilbur以为自己听错了。  
“土豆？”  
“是的，我为它们投入了我人生中宝贵的八年时光。”  
Wilbur大笑起来，自从被赶出l’manburg以后他从未笑得如此开心，几乎把眼泪都笑了出来，techno在一旁大声控诉：这是一次严肃的战争！不要嘲笑我！  
“你为什么要——哈哈哈哈，为什么要打仗——就为了那些，哈哈哈哈，那些该死的土豆？”  
“是为了用严谨的战术从心理上和现实中彻底击垮我的对手。”  
Wilbur这回是真的笑裂了，“你这个彻头彻尾的骗子！”他大笑着说，“你根本不会用什么‘严谨的战术’，你只渴望混乱！你他妈的是个无政府主义者！”  
Techno看着他，没有说话。  
“但是我会追随你。”wilbur笑够了，又自言自语地说。  
“我必须指出有一点你弄错了，一开始是你召唤了我，所以我一直都在按你的意愿做事。”  
Wilbur没理他，他的声音变得很低，像梦呓一样：“我好困，但是我好高兴。techno，我能吻你吗？”  
“不能。”

Wilbur又做了一个漫长的梦，可能有l’manburg城墙上的走廊那么长。这次的梦里没有火焰，tommy的光碟在留声机里发出懒散的响声。在一个舒适的，令人昏昏欲睡的午后，他们躺在草地上晒太阳，讨论着应该弄一套统一的衣服...后来衣服做好了，天，tubbo看起来真的帅极了，那天他们在草坪上拍了一张照。  
Wilbur打心眼里嘲笑自己，他认为田园牧歌式的生活是一种堕落。他枕在手肘上往右看，草坪旁边是一大片田野，上面还有一些青翠欲滴的土豆苗，一个个子很高的男人握着锄头站在田埂上，wilbur看不清他的脸。  
微风从原野上吹过，他在草地上看到了一朵明亮的小花。  
就像一支燃烧的火柴。  
爆炸声将他从噩梦中惊醒。  
Wilbur跳下床，他冷汗涟涟，发了疯似的从床底拖出一个箱子，把里面的东西全部倒在地板上。他抓起一卷羊皮纸，努力让自己的手抖得不那么厉害，贴近了去看：上面什么都没有。  
结束了。technoblade已经走了。  
他赤脚走到窗前，夜已经静了，今夜月光格外明亮，wilbur突然意识到这是因为manburg高耸的城墙不再遮挡一部分光线的缘故。  
他把脸埋进手心里，泪流满面。

完

Freetalk  
写完以后和基友讨论了一下，认为wilbur歇逼的主要原因在于两次灵感检定都成功，sancheck都失败了【  
土豆之神候汝入梦！


End file.
